Meet the Artist 2
by grandphoenix91
Summary: A sequel to "Meet the Artist". It's a "live" short story. Lucemon meets the artist, again. Author-Insert, AU/OOC. revised 12/23/09.


**Author note: It's Grandphoenix91, again. This story is my sequel to my debut story "Meet the Artist." This is a short story. This story is set "live," meaning it's told as I was preparing the story, you know. The story contains songs, like in the last story.** **Also, this story, contains some references to another story of mine that I'm currently developing at the moment.**

**Songs used** **in this story(in order and time to play):**

"**Us and Them"-Pink Floyd (0:00-3:59)**

"**The Acid Queen-The Who**

"**Cymbaline"-Pink Floyd**

"**Time Has Come Today-The Chamber Brothers**

"**Happy Xmas(War is Over)-Plastic Ono Band/John Lennon**

**Author Note: I do not own any song used in this story. All songs are owned by their respectable owner, record label, and publishing firm. I'm just stating so I don't get sued by a label or a publishing firm. Lastly, I'm not profiting from any song, in a way shape or form.**

**Author Note: If you wish to listen to the songs, just google them up, you are bound to find them somewhere, you know. I can't post direct links to them, on my story.  
**

**Meet the Artist 2**

**by grandphoenix91**

New Mexico

The day currently is December 22, 2009. The artist is currently within his adobe/Spanish-style architecture house. The artist: Hispanic, 5ft 6in(height), muscular build, brown eyed. The room: painted a dark brown color, a cathedral-high ceiling, and moderate high artificial Christmas tree with various ornaments and lights. The room, in which, he currently occupied contains numerous paintings. At the moment, he is currently at work preparing another work of art. The work: a great phoenix --fierce in nature-- which the artist is currently painting in the canvas with the colors burning red and black, with a midnight blue aura surrounding the phoenix. Also, the same work, contains a dragon, an angry, raging beast. A purple dragon with a golden headpiece upon its head, and also various symbols on the exterior of its body.

("Us and Them"-Pink Floyd is heard throughout the room)

The speakers around the room filled with a tune:

"_Us and Them/And after all we're only ordinary men/Me, and you . . . "_

"_God only knows it's not what we would choose to do . . . "_

The artist continued to paint his masterpiece, in which he occupied his time to at the moment. Suddenly, another presence in the room. An angelic boy: whitest of white skin, 12 winged, blonde haired, short, skinny, toga wearing, barefooted, and numerous rings around his arms and legs. The angelic made the approach to the back of the chair that the artist currently occupied.

"_Forward he cried from the rear . . . "_

"So, Lucemon, you made your return, again. ," the artist said calmly.

"Yes, human, I've returned. I see that you have '**Us and Them**', playing right now.," said Lucemon calmly with a small smile.

"_And the front rank died . . . "_

The artist stopped painting and turned his attention to Lucemon.

"_The General sat, and the lines on the map . . . "_

_"Moved from side to side..."_

_"Black and blue..."_

_"And who knows which is which and who is who..."_

_"Up and Down..."_

_"And in the end it's only round and round and round..."_

"When did you become a Pink Floyd fan?" remarked the artist.

"I had done some research on them, while I was in the Grand Celestial Library that is within the Celestial Angel Palace, in which in reside at. The library is a grand library, it's more massive than the Library of Congress and mostly any another library, that all of you humans have in your own world. As I was saying, I had done research about the band, and studied the various lyrics of their songs, and learned about the members of the band. My own favorite albums of Pink Floyd are **Dark Side of the Moon**,** More**, **The Wall**, **Meddle, Atom Heart Mother**, and **The Division Bell**. The song '**Us and Them'**, is from the album** Dark Side of the Moon."**, explained Lucemon.

"That is correct that song is in that album, which is great album to listen to, if you have the chance. What brings you to my house, do you plan to stalk me around for another year, now? Do you still have that _connection _to this place or something ,like in your last meeting here?", asked the artist.

"I still have a connection to this place. Somehow, I still feel a connection to this place. I don't know how to explain it.", answered Lucemon.

"Well . . . there are always some things that are always difficult to explain. It's a part of life. Life is always a mystery, you know .", said the artist.

"That is true, human.," said Lucemon.

Lucemon looked around the room and caught glimpse of a _dragon_, who seemed a really fierce creature. The dragon painted purple with a _golden headpiece_; also, a fierce _burning phoenix_ stood on the side of this dragon. The two fierce beings in the paintings faced _twelve warriors._ Lucemon had seen this dragon before several months ago. He currently seems to have shock and bewilderment upon seeing this work.

"You painted _that _again, why? , said Lucemon questioning the artist.

"I'm sorry, but I shouldn't have done it. It's just my expanding imagination, you know. I had an idea to paint this, for a while. I thought this would be a good paining.",the artist said.

"Who or what is this fire bird supposed to represent?", Lucemon said.

"It's a part of imagination. It doesn't represent a person or an idea. It's a part of my imagination. I had pictured this great battle within my _dreams, _which featured a _burning phoenix_ and _dragon _doing _battle _against _numerous warriors_. The battle seemed ultra-tense, which lasted hours. This battle seems good _enough_ to _write about_, you know.," said the artist.

"You really have a powerful imagination. Though, I don't how do you yield a dragon , which was my own _evil form._ If you wish to write about it, then, go ahead, its your choice, human.," said Lucemon.

"I'm not sure, but it's all coincidence. I didn't know anything about your own origins, until you told me a few months ago.," said the artist.

The speakers echoed a tune: _"If your child ain't all he should be now/This girl could put him right . . . " . . . I'm the Gypsy–the acid_ _queen . . . "_

"I'm remembered this song from a nightmare of mine. I was in this strange place, I had encountered numerous _strange people_, and I think I met this 'Acid Queen', somewhere before.", said Lucemon.

"Are you feeling all right? You are not on some acid, mushrooms, San Pedro Cactus, or any psychedelic. There is no such thing as an 'Acid Queen', it a song. Are you sure you were not on any acid, it's all right, if you were on any psychedelics.," the artist said.

"I do not even you what you saying about 'acid' or a 'mushroom' or 'San Pedro Cactus', and I don't even know what it is or anything. I think it could have been a bad _dream_ or _something._", said Lucemon.

The speakers' echoes another tune: "_The path you tread is narrow/And the drop is sheer and very high/The ravens all are all watching/from a vantage point nearby . . . "_

"Cymbaline. This is my favorite song from Pink Floyd.," remarked Lucemon.

"_Apprehension creeping/Like a tube train up your spine/Will the tightrope reaches the end/Will the final couplet rhyme/And it's high times Cymbaline/And its high time Cymbaline/Please wake me . . . "_

"In my own opinion, I always thought this song was depression. That's my opinion, though, I've herd that the song is about a nightmare.," said the artist.

"It's a good song. ," said Lucemon.

Lucemon looked around the room, he stared at the various paintings. He caught a glimpse of a poster which appeared on the brown wall. The poster, an eagle with its wings spread on its sides. The eagle was brown all around its body.

"What is that?" asked Lucemon.

"That is an important poster. It's _La Raza.", answered the artist._

"Doesn't that mean 'the race' or something in Spanish?" Lucemon asked.

"Yes, that is correct. How many questions are going to ask me? You seemed more inquisitive than our last meeting.", said the artist.

"I'm always wondering questions about my surroundings, you know.," said Lucemon.

("Time Has Come Today"-The Chamber Brothers *0:00-2:00*)

The speakers_": Time Has Come Today/Young hearts can go there way . . . " "Can't put it off for another/ I don't care what others say/ They say we don't listen anyway . . . "_

"_Time Has Come Today" . . . _

The artist seemed to continue on with his drawing of the phoenix and the dragon, while the angelic boy had stared at the drawing.

"Do you seem to enjoy this drawing or not? , asked the artist.

"I have mixed thoughts on the drawing. I think it's a good drawing, thought, it's a drawing of self, while I was in an evil form of mine.," Lucemon answered.

("War is Over/Happy Christmas"-Plastic Ono Band*0:00-1:45*)

The speakers echoed another song:

"_So this is Christmas/And What have you done/Another year over/And a new one just begun/And so this is Christmas/I hope you have fun/The near and the dear one/The one and the young /A very merry Christmas/And a happy New Year/Let's hope it's a good one/Without any fear . . . "_

"Is that John Lennon?", Lucemon asked.

"Yes, Yes it is. Do you know even celebrate Christmas in your world?", asked the artist.

"No, I do not. It's a 'holiday' out in my world, though, it seems to be a day of peace, mostly in my world. I do what the holiday is about and everything, I had researched it, you know. In my own opinion, you humans have overindulged the true principals of the entire holday of Christmas. It's seems to more toward profit and commercialism, than to goodwill and charity. The whole day should be a day of peace and goodwill, and yielding tranquility for all the people in this world. , "said Lucemon.

"_And so this is Christmas/For weak and for strong/For rich and the poor ones/The world is so wrong/And so happy Christmas/For black and for white/For yellow and red ones/Let's stop all the fight" . . . _

Lucemon had surveyed the room one last time and spoke to the artist.

"Well, I must take my leave, again, human. ," Lucemon said.

"Have a safe journey, have a peaceful new year.," the artist said.

Lucemon made his way to the window and spread his white wings to fly, fly, far into the sky.

"So, he is gone now. Will I see him again, I do not now, I've just seen a being that is a sign of peace. An angelic boy, who is a symbol of peace, just as the dove is the symbol of peace. During this time of disorder in this world, he is like a sign of peace, you know, especially in this time of the year, being the holidays.", said the artist.

The artists continued on with his drawing with his drawing.

End.

**Author note: How did you like my second short story. Comments, reviews, are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
